Take Me Out
by Found Wanderer
Summary: Peanuts. Crackerjacks. Rounding bases? DL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** What are we going to do tonight Brain? The same thing we do every night, Pinky: Try to take over CBS! Moo ha ha. Narf! (yes, that was indeed a joke).  
**Author's Note: **I came up with the idea for this story after going to a Dbacks game and it wouldn't go away, so... Play Ball!**  
**

Chapter 1

Lindsay blew a piece of hair out of her face as she closed the last evidence bag and began to pack up her kit. It had been a very long morning of processing; she and Danny had arrived at the B&E scene three hours ago. She was suddenly aware of someone watching her and looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"What?" she asked him. She always knew when he was looking at her, due mainly to the butterflies that unintentionally crowded her stomach.

"Nothing," Danny replied unconvincingly. She knew something was irking him, but didn't push any further, and instead just smiled and went back to putting her supplies in the case. She'd find out eventually.

_Smooth Messer_, Danny thought to himself. How was she always able to catch him at his new favorite pastime?

"So…Montana, " Danny began hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Lindsay replied. _Aha! Out it comes._

"You've already displayed you're knowledge about football, what do ya' know about baseball?" he asked teasingly, the only way he knew how.

"Well, I know that tonight is quite possibly the biggest game of the season: Yankees vs. Red Sox," she answered.

"Very good," Danny praised. _Here goes nothing. _"You interested in goin'?" he added, pretending to be casual.

"With you?" Lindsay asked, having been brought to full attention.

"That's the general idea," Danny said with his classic smirk.

There was a moment of silence thick with tension as though there was a sudden fog.

"Okay," Lindsay finally replied.

Danny looked up from his previous study of his shoes and held her gaze for a moment. He gave her the grin he saved especially for her and felt his heart do a somersault when she returned it, a bit of pink showing in her cheeks.

"I'll pick you up at six then," he said, unsure as to why his heart was beating so fast or why he had to release a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

The two stood up to depart from the crime scene in noticeably lighter spirits than when they had arrived.

TBC

* * *

I know this is a really short chapter, but it flows better this way, trust me. Anyways, the next part will be up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lindsay's heart nearly jumped out of her throat at the knock on her apartment door. He was only a few minutes early and she was ready, but still hadn't gotten around to untying the knot in her stomach. _What am I so worried about? It's not even a date really, just two friends going to a baseball game, right? _Such were the thoughts that ran though her mind just before opening the door.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile, letting him inside.

"Hey," he returned, then added, "You ready?"

"Just about," she replied, fetching her purse off of her coffee table.

Danny was dressed in jeans, a Yankee shirt, and a Yankee baseball hat. Lindsay, who had spent forever deciding, had chosen her favorite pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater top that was just a little more seductive than the ones Danny normally saw her in. _Damn, why can't she dress like that to work?_ _I mean-_

"You look nice," he commented. _Understatement of the year. _

"Thanks," she said, not failing to notice the heat now present in her cheeks as she turned off a few of the lamps in her living room.

Danny was the perfect gentleman, holding doors open for her as they made their way to his car. Lindsay couldn't help but be surprised. She suddenly felt as though she were a teenager again, what with all the awkward silences whenever one would catch the other looking at them as they drove. She fished around her brain for a topic of conversation.

"So, who's pitching tonight?" she asked.

"Randy Johnson," Danny said with obvious disgust.

Lindsay chuckled, "You just don't like him because he beat you in the World Series in 2001."

"Lousy Diamondbacks," Danny muttered, causing Lindsay to smile; he was cute when he was irritated.

When they reached the stadium and made their way to their seats, Lindsay couldn't help but notice that every time they approached a large crowd, Danny would place his hand protectively on the small of her back. It gave her a tingling sensation in her spine that she would never admit she liked.

The first couple of innings went by without anything more interesting happening besides a couple of base hits on the Yankee's side and a fight between two fans a couple sections away. The seats were in the nosebleed section, but they were down far enough so that they still had a good view. Besides, according to Danny, this was where the real fans sat. Halfway through the third inning, while the giant screen showed enthusiastic fans, Danny looked over at his companion.

"You don't have any spirit," he commented with a smirk.

"Well, there wasn't exactly a reason for me to be a Yankee fan in Montana," she replied. "At least I'm wearing the right colors."

Danny removed his hat from his head and placed it on top of her light brown ringlets. "There. Now you look like a New Yorker," he stated approvingly. She smiled at him and he thought his heart might just melt.

By the top of the fifth, the Yankees were up two to one, which didn't excite Lindsay nearly as much as the fact that Danny's arm was draped casually over the back of her seat. As the first half of the inning came to an end and the players ran to their respective dugouts, the announcer began to speak:

"Okay fans, pucker up, because here comes the Kiss Cam!"

Lindsay watched as various couples smooched and the screen would afterwards show a corresponding video clip. For example, a sweet old couple received a clip of cartoon bears kissing under a rainbow. She laughed along with everyone else when the cameraman was daring enough to focus on a Yankee fan sitting right next to a Red Sox fan. Needless to say, there wasn't much action going on there. However, the smile on her face was quickly replaced with one of shock when she found herself staring at her own face on the screen next to Danny's.

TBC

* * *

Dun dun dun. Yes, I know I'm evil to stop right there, but don't worry, the rest is coming soon! Also, being a "Zoni" I just had to include the conversation about Randy (aka Traitor). Anyways, thank you all for the great reviews and I hope you're still enjoying it!  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lindsay's heart was beating rapidly as she looked over at Danny. She was surprised to see the look of shyness on his face, something she would have never thought him capable of. His blue eyes locked onto her chocolate ones, questioningly.

"Come on, kiss her already," said the man sitting on Danny's other side. This seemed to bring Danny back to his senses. He was Danny Messer: lord of the ladies. Why was he suddenly losing his nerve now? _The things she does to me. _

He reached over, cupping her face in his hand and pulled her towards him gently. Lindsay let out a small, involuntary gasp before his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, but the passion it evoked was undeniable. Whether it lasted a second or a lifetime, neither could tell, but when they pulled apart and made eye contact, both knew that it wasn't any ordinary kiss. Apparently they weren't the only ones since the screen now showed a clip of fireworks.

The man who had made the comment earlier whistled, reminding Lindsay of her current situation. _One of these days I'm going to drown in those eyes of his. _ She quickly looked away, thoroughly embarrassed and blushing so much her cheeks felt like they were on fire. On the other hand, that might have been because she was fighting the grin that threatened to spread across her face. She finally lost the battle and had to hide it with her hand.

Meanwhile, Danny looked as though he was shell-shocked. He had kissed her. He really did it; the thing he had been dying to do for months now. And not only that, she had kissed him back! _Well, I guess that means she's not going to kill me then. _He ran a hand through his hair and stole a glance at her. It was becoming increasingly harder not to look too pleased with himself, and pretty soon there was a triumphant smirk on his face.

The bottom of the fifth inning passed by with neither Danny nor Lindsay paying any attention to the game. Lindsay's eyes were on the field, but they were unfocused. She was trying to look at anything but Danny, but it didn't matter since the memory of the kiss kept replaying itself in her mind. She felt as if there was an orb of golden light settled somewhere near her sternum, and she had to let it out somehow. Next to her, Danny was scanning the stadium with his eyes. _Where is that cameraman? I really need to thank him. _

Suddenly the voice of the announcer was heard again saying, "Ladies and Gentleman, we apologize, but there is a situation that calls for the immediate postponement of this game. Please remain in your seats for the time being."

Lindsay and Danny were suddenly alert and aware of their surroundings as the stadium erupted in confused conversation.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked him.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno."

Just then Danny felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID.

"Mac," he informed her before answering it.

Lindsay listened to the one-sided conversation:

"Messer."

"Here?"

"Yeah, now I see it." (He pointed his finger towards the top of a nosebleed section across and to the right of them. There was a large crowd gathered in one area.)

"Okay we'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Homicide: let's go," he told her, easily putting his mind back on business.

"We don't have any kits," Lindsay stated as she made her way past the other people in their row.

"Flack's bringing us some," came Danny's reply from behind her.

Lindsay was already headed down the stairs when a thought came to her, "How did Mac know we were at the game?"

"I will never cease to be amazed with the things that man knows," Danny told her, "Besides, even if he didn't, you can bet Stella did."

"This is true," Lindsay admitted with a smile.

TBC

* * *

Yay! Another chapter down, and there's more to come. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Thanks again for all the reviews: they never cease to make me smile. Much love!  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they finally reached the area of the crime scene it had become immensely difficult to fight their way through the crowd. Whilst Danny made his presence known easily, Lindsay wasn't quite so lucky due to her petite stature. Danny glanced back and was barely able to see the top of his Yankee hat, which she was still wearing.

"Having issues?" he teased with a smirk.

"It's not easy being short," she retorted, clearly irritated. "My feet have been stepped on, I was nearly close lined, and my ass has been pinched at least three times," she complained as she caught up to her partner.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Danny quipped.

Lindsay tried to glare at him, but couldn't help but smile. _Damn him for being so adorable. _

Danny smiled back at her then grabbed her hand so that he could guide her through the mob. Various security guards were attempting to convince people to return to their seats, but without much success. Danny and Lindsay flashed their badges at one, who acknowledged them with a quick nod. Flack was standing a few feet away when he saw the two CSI's arrive. He was only slightly surprised to see Danny hold up the tape for Lindsay, whose hand he was holding. _Well, well, well, what do we have here?_

"Hey Don," Danny greeted, reluctantly dropping Lindsay's hand so that he could bend down and open up one of the kits Flack had brought.

"Hey," he returned, then turned to Lindsay, "Nice hat."

"It's Danny's," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"I see." _That's very interesting._

"Give us the run-through," said Lindsay, taking the camera Danny handed her and beginning to take pictures of the victim, who was lying under a row of seats with a pool of blood around his head.

"Vic's name is Travis Morgan, 23 years old. He works as a concession vender here at the ballpark," Flack stated, having already spoken with the victim's boss after seeing his nametag. "He was found by a couple of kids who were running around up here just to say they'd been up at the top; not exactly the view they were expecting."

Danny walked over and knelt down next to the coroner, "What've you got?" he asked.

"TOD was no earlier than four hours ago, and judging by the wound on the front of his head, I'd guess the COD is blunt force trauma," came the reply.

"I've got some blood over here on the stairs," Lindsay announced. "He might of fallen, but then why would he be shoved under the seats?" she thought aloud.

"Maybe he was pushed," Danny suggested, earning him a nod from Lindsay. He was now looking at the man's uniform, which had a pin attached to it that read, 'Cotton Candy: $ 4.50.' "Who murders the cotton candy guy?" he wondered.

"Someone with a sweet tooth?" Lindsay offered as she swabbed the blood she had found.

Danny chuckled softly as he checked the money pouch around the man's waist. He was unsurprised to find it empty, so he dusted it for prints. The two processed away as quickly, yet thoroughly as they could (the scene wouldn't be taped off for any longer than it had to be, as the stadium had some rather important events to conduct). Even still, by the time they got back to the lab, it was late and both were exhausted.

Lindsay had been sitting in front of the computer screen for the last half an hour while it ran some prints through the system, her eyes threatening to close until someone placed a cup of steamy goodness in front of her. She inhaled the caffeinated scent of the life-giving liquid before taking a sip.

"Thanks," she said, "This stuff can work miracles."

"Don't mention it," Danny replied, taking a seat next her.

There was a little strand of hair dangling in her face, and Danny could swear it was calling his name. He tucked it behind her ear, not bothering to remove his hand directly afterwards. She caught his gaze and held it for several seconds. Just when Danny thought he couldn't restrain himself any longer, the computer beeped to alert them of a positive match. _Saved by the bell, barely. _

"Ha! I was right," Lindsay exclaimed, as she printed the results.

"How so?" Danny asked.

Lindsay lifted her coffee cup, "This stuff _does_ work miracles."

TBC

* * *

I was so thrilled to read all of the wonderful reviews, so thanks again. I think there will probably be one more chapter after this one. I know it didn't have a whole lot of DL action in it, but I'm saving it for later ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Okay, last chapter up! The format's kind of weird since it wouldn't add a ruler for some reason. hmmm. strange. Anyways, you guys' spoil me too much with all the wonderful reviews (not that I don't enjoy it) Thank you times infinity and beyond! Have fun reading!  


Chapter 5  


Stella walked into the break room for her first cup of coffee of the morning, and was surprised to see a familiar head of curls lying on the table next to several papers. She smiled and poured an extra cup before setting it down on the table next to her sleeping coworker. Lindsay awoke with a start at the sound of something near her head, or maybe it was the smell of coffee.

"Morning sunshine," Stella greeted kindly.

"Hey Stella," Lindsay mumbled in-between a yawn.

"You do realize that you can sleep at home, right?" Stella asked jokingly.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes," Lindsay retorted.

"Uh-huh," came Stella's disbelieving reply.

"Besides, Danny and Flack went to go pick up our suspect and they should be back any minute," Lindsay added, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, I heard about that case at the game. How did your date before it go?" Stella asked, finally getting to what she really wanted to know.

"What date?" Lindsay faked ignorance.

"With Danny?" Stella clarified.

"Well, I don't know if you could really call it a –"

"Lindsay," Stella interrupted as though she was reprimanding a child.

"It was fine," Lindsay stated ambiguously.

"Oh, come on, that's it? I need details," Stella prompted.

Lindsay opened her mouth to object, but was saved the trouble when Danny entered the room.

"Hey Montana, we got a suspect to interrogate," Danny said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Great," Lindsay said, standing up and making her way to the exit rather quickly.

"You haven't got rid of me that easily!" Stella called after her, amusedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were charged with assault two years ago, Mr. Gilbert," Lindsay stated, looking him directly in the eye. 

"Yeah, so?" he asked, as though bored with the whole situation.

"So, your prints are in the system," Danny shot at him, shoving a paper across the table "and they match the one we found on Travis Morgan's moneybag."

"You both sold cotton candy at the baseball games, isn't that right?" Lindsay asked, pleased to see the now worried look in the suspects eyes.

"Yeah, so do other guys," came his reply.

"But we didn't find blood from other guys at the crime scene, we found yours," Lindsay told him. "From when he gave you that," she added, gesturing to the man's swollen lip.

"So what happened? You two got in a fight, and things got out of hand? What?" Danny asked.

"That punk," commented the suspect harshly, shaking his head, "I've been doing this for six years, then all of sudden, this kid comes in for the summer and tries to take over my territory."

"Which is?" Lindsay asked.

"Section behind home plate; its always the most crowded," Mr. Gilbert replied.

"And that's why you killed him?" Lindsay asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, that's why I confronted him before the game. We got into a scuffle and he fell and hit his head," was his explanation.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Danny wondered.

"Cuz I knew they'd say that I killed him. So, I just shoved him under the seats, grabbed the money, and left," he told them.

Lindsay and Danny exchanged incredulous looks. Danny turned around to Flack, who was standing in the corner of the room, and nodded. The two left as the man was read his rights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsay sat at her desk, finishing up some paperwork when Danny entered their shared office. 

"So…you got any big plans tonight?" he asked casually, but never taking his eyes off her.

"Just a date with the inside of my eyelids," she replied, never looking up from her work.

"Would you be willing to cancel?" Danny asked.

At this point, Lindsay looked up and caught his gaze. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, tonight's the second game of the series, and while I may not have tickets, I do have cable," he told her, flashing his most charming grin.

Lindsay held his gaze for a few more seconds before looking back to her paperwork, blushing. She sighed, "What time?"

Danny had to resist punching the air.

Later, the two sat relatively close to each other on Danny's couch in front of the TV, an empty pizza box lying on the coffee table. They watched as Derek Jeter stepped up to the plate to bat. Lindsay glanced at the display bar on the top of the screen, and smiled.

"It's the fifth inning," she commented, more to herself, as memories of their last fifth inning together flooded her mind.

She instinctively looked over at Danny, only to find him staring back at her as if he could read her thoughts. She hadn't realized just how close they had been sitting, and why were they getting closer? And closer? The rest of her thoughts evaporated along with the rest of the distance between them. This time, the kiss contained nothing resembling soft or sweet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands tangled in her hair. Before long, Danny had laid back on the couch, pulling her on top of him.

Being rather preoccupied, neither noticed that Derek Jeter had just hit a homerun, and was quickly rounding his bases too.

FIN


End file.
